


Touched

by iwasanartist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Guilty Pleasures, Masturbation, Multi, One-sided pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasanartist/pseuds/iwasanartist
Summary: The first time was a mistake, but now Steve can't help but listen.





	Touched

**Author's Note:**

> I might be stretching the limits of Steve's enhanced hearing, but find me a super soldier to refute it. Technically this is a sequel to [Sense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241946), though it's not a necessary read, unless you want the details on Steve's first Pepper/Tony accidental overhear. I'm mulling a series of ficlets on the journey to Pepper/Tony/Steve.
> 
> As always, I take tag advice/suggestions.

The first time had been an accident. Walking down the hall at 2 a.m., Steve's ears picked up the sound of Tony and Pepper in the middle of a private moment, and it'd stopped him in his tracks, too stunned to move.

The second time, he'd been tossing and turning, trying to sleep when he'd heard them. He could have shoved some headphones over his ears or turned on that "white noise machine" he'd gotten for Christmas. He didn't. A few times.

And now...well, there really was no excuse for it. Flipping through the channels, he'd landed on the last 10 seconds of a love scene. It was tame and cut to commercial before anything too untoward happened, but it was enough for a tingle of desire to work its way through his body. He clicked off the TV and leaned back in bed, breathing slowly and evenly as he focused his hearing.

He moved past the gentle snore of Bruce, the low sound of Clint's infomercial and the graze of Nat's knife against a stone. His brow furrowed as he reached their suite. He could hear a man and a woman, but it wasn't Tony and Pepper. There was an abrupt silence. Tapping of a screen.

Oh. Pepper was on a business trip. This was just Tony. The thought was almost enough to make him pull back. Focus on the knife sharpening, or the Magic Ninja Bullet Jr Whatever or Bruce sawing logs. But somehow during all of that, Steve's hand had found its way into his pants. His teeth dug painfully into his lower lip as he tried to convince himself to stop. 

There was another tap on the screen, and his ears were filled with lips on skin. Soft moans whispered out of tiny speakers. A cap flipped, liquid squirted out, and Tony sighed. Steve's mouth fell open as he began stroking himself. He kept time with Tony, drowning in the sounds of his hand and his heart and every rustling movement. 

Steve's toes curled as his thumb circled around his head on the upswing. God, he was so close. Tony, too, he could tell. He always got squirmy against the sheets. His breath turned to hitching gasps and strangled words that even the throes of passion couldn't silent. But this wasn't technobabble or quips or sarcastic insults, or even the sweet nothings he'd overheard in the past. This was pure filth pouring in dribs and drabs from his mouth, and if Steve closed his eyes and pressed his fingers to his throat, he could almost feel Tony's weight and stubble and the puffs of hot air that came from those words. Steve curled his tongue, ran it across his teeth and his palette, imagined Tony grinding against him. Kissing him. Touching him. Wanting him.

Steve's eyes snapped open as his entire body convulsed in ecstasy. It was everything he could do not to cry out as he came. He almost missed it as Tony's voice transitioned to a whine and a shuddering groan. Almost.

Steve listened as Tony caught his breath. As his pounding heart slowed. A light clicked off, and Steve thought maybe now he could sleep.


End file.
